Various types of play systems exist, and have existed for some time, in which vehicles are moved on a remotely controlled basis. However, such systems generally provide one hand-held unit and one remotely controlled vehicle for operation by the hand-held unit. Examples of a vehicle in such a system are an automobile or an airplane. Furthermore, the functions of the remotely controlled unit, other than movement along a floor or along the ground or in the air, are quite limited.
Other types of play systems involve the use of blocks for building structures. These blocks often include structure for providing an interlocking relationship between abutting blocks. In this way, elaborate structures can be created by users with creative minds.
Tests have indicated that there is a desirability, and even a need, for play systems in which vehicles are remotely operated to perform functions other than to move aimlessly along a floor or along the ground. For example, tests have indicated that there is a desirability, and even a need, for a play system in which the remotely controlled vehicles can transport elements such as blocks to construct creative structures. There is also a desirability, and even a need, for play systems in which a plurality of vehicles can be remotely controlled by switches in hand-held pads to compete against one another in performing a first task or to co-operate in performing a second task. Such a desirability, or even a need, has existed for a long period of time, probably decades, without a satisfactory resolution.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 08/580,753 filed by John J. Crane on Dec. 29, 1995, for a "Remote Control System for Operating Toys" and assigned of record to the assignee of record of this application discloses and claims a play system for use by people of all ages with youthful minds. It provides for a simultaneous control by each player of an individual one of a plurality of remotely controlled vehicles. This control is provided by the operation by each such player of switches in a hand-held unit or pad, the operation of each switch in such hand-held unit providing a control of a different function in the individual one of the remotely controlled vehicles. Each of the remotely controlled vehicles in the system disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/580,753 can be operated in a competitive relationship with others of the remotely controlled vehicles or in a co-operative relationship with others of the remotely controlled vehicles. The vehicles can be constructed to pick up and transport elements such as blocks or marbles and to deposit such elements at displaced positions.
When manually closed in one embodiment of the system disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/580,753, switches in pads control the selection of toy vehicles and the operation of motors for moving the vehicles forwardly, rearwardly, to the left and to the right and moving upwardly and downwardly (and rightwardly and leftwardly) a receptacle for holding transportable elements (e.g. marbles) or blocks.
When sequentially and cyclically interrogated by a central station, each pad in the system disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/580,753 sends through wires to the central station signals indicating the switch closures in such pad. Such station produces first binary signals addressing the vehicle selected by such pad and second binary signals identifying the motor control operations in such vehicle. Thereafter the switches identifying in such pad the motor control operations in such selected vehicle can be closed without closing the switches identifying such vehicle.
The first and second signals for each vehicle in the system disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/580,753 are transmitted by wireless by the central station to all of the vehicles at a common carrier frequency modulated by the first and second binary signals. The vehicle identified by the transmitted address demodulates the modulating signals and operates its motors in accordance with such demodulation. When the station fails to receive signals from a pad for a particular period of time, the vehicle selected by such pad becomes available for selection by another pad and such pad can select that vehicle or another vehicle.
A cable may couple two (2) central stations (one as a master and the other as a slave) in the system disclosed and claimed in application Ser. No. 08/580,753 so as to increase the number of pads controlling the vehicles. Stationary accessories (e.g. elevator) connected by wires to the central station become operative when selected by the pads.